


Fantasy

by RedScullyRevival



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, magical girls - Fandom, mahou shojo
Genre: AMV, Fan Vid, anime music video, magic knight rayearth - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScullyRevival/pseuds/RedScullyRevival





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat Kuhl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kat+Kuhl).



  
"Fantasy" by MS MR  
Magic Knight Rayearth, 1994  
vid by redscullyrevival

This vid is an accompaniment of sorts for something I wrote about [Magic Knight Rayearth](http://redscullyrevival.tumblr.com/post/174851135935/1994-magic-knight-rayearth-people-like-to-throw) during my Age Anime project.


End file.
